My little rose
by Mitsumi Ono
Summary: "The moon is beautiful isn't it?" "Yeah, but not as beautiful as you."


So this is my first story. I hope you guys like it :3

* * *

It has been a while since I last have seen her. Seven, no, eight whole years since she has been here in Neo Domino City.

I never have gotten the chance to tell her what I feel for her, but she would have rejected me anyways. She always loved Yusei Fudo, the man who saved her from herself, but he doesn't love her. The last time I've spoken to him was when he visited me in France. He was there to speak with a scientist and he thought he could visit me since he knew where I lived. We spoke about a lot unimportant things, but then I asked him about his relationship with Aki. He said, that they were friends and nothing more. He also told me that he was in love with Jack and that they will marry soon. That was one month ago.

I wonder if Aki knows that. Last time I've spoken with her was during the Arc Cradle incident. During that time I haven't realized that I love her. I was attracted to her, but who wouldn't be? She has a perfect body, pale skin, warm brown eyes and a really sweet smile and she had a great character. Compared to me she was perfect. When she left I realized it, but it was too late. She was gone. After she left I had no reason to stay in Neo Domino so I decided to leave too. After the chat I had with Yusei, I wondered how it was in Japan, so I took the next plane, and now I'm here. Standing in the park of Neo Domino. It's almost midnight, but I don't want to go back to my apartment. The sight here is too beautiful to leave this place.

"Sherry?"

I turned around, just to see Aki standing there with red eyes. She must have been crying.

"Aki? What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I was at Yusei's place, just to see him making out with Jack. Did you know that he was gay?"

"He told me a while ago." I put my hand on her shoulder. "It's going to be better, you know."

"What do you mean?"

"You know, everyone get's hurt by the ones they love the most, because they just don't feel the same way you do and of course that hurts. But, after a while, you will find someone who loves you the same as you do, and you will be very happy."

She smiled. Oh god I love that smile.

"Sounds like that happened to you"

"No it didn't."

She seemed surprised.

"But if it haven't happened to you, how can you be so sure about what you've just said?"

"I don't know. I just wanted to see you happy."

Shit. Now I just told her, that I like it when she is happy. I hope that she doesn't think that I like her like that.

"You wanted me to be happy? Why?"

Great. Now what should I do now?

"Um..Well you see..It's like that..Um..I..I really like it when you smile. You look more beautiful when you're smiling."

And now I've told her the whole truth.

"Um..Thanks."

Both of us didn't say a word anymore. We just stood there and watched the moon.

"The moon is beautiful, isn't it?"

"That's right Sherry, but not as beautiful as you."

My head turned to her. She hasn't said that, has she?

She also turned her head to mine.

"You know, I've always looked up to you because you're such a strong woman, Sherry."

"I'm not as strong as I look, Aki."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember the time when we first met?"

"Yeah, why?"

"During that time I was driven by revenge. I wanted to know why my parents died and after the whole Arc Cradle incident I didn't know what to do. It's not easy to let the past go. And then someone, who is very special to me, left the city. That time was really hard for me."

I moved closer to her face, while talking.

"Sounds pretty bad. Who was this someone?"

I moved closer and closer.

"This someone was you"

And with that I kissed her on the lips. I thought she'd push me away but then she returned the kiss.

"I love you, Aki."

She hesitated for a moment.

"I love you too, Sherry."

"I've never thought you'd return my kiss."

"I've never thought you'd love me," she said smiling.

I'm glad that I haven't returned to my apartment earlier, because now I'm the happiest woman alive. I have to thank you for that, _my little rose_.

* * *

So I hope you enjoyed it (even though it was pretty bad..) :)


End file.
